


Becoming Omega

by Destiels_baby95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Dominant Castiel, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Submissive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiels_baby95/pseuds/Destiels_baby95
Summary: Dean has just presented Omega as Alpha Castiel is spending the night, as Dean is desperate for relief, Cas is more than willing to provide it.





	Becoming Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! My first fic here, Please be kind, every type of criticism is welcome!

"Open your legs," Castiel’s gravelly voice demanded. There was a darkness in his voice that Dean had never heard before.

Never had Dean been in this type of situation and being in it with Castiel made it so much better than he could have ever thought it would have been. Tears of oncoming pleasure clouded in his light green eyes as Cas slowly separated his knees for him. Castiel groaned as he smelled the musky arousal of omega in oncoming heat, pushing his thighs apart impatiently, strapping one leg over his shoulder gently. Deans knee curled around his neck and he could feel the smile of Castiel’s mouth at his unconscious movement. He kept his hand against the other pushing it further into the bed, exposing his clenching hole to his eager eyes. Dean felt his face burn with a blush the longer Cas stared at him, with a look of hunger on his face. An eternity later, he leaned forward, bringing his face a few inches away from where the slick was starting to drip with more fever. He’d never felt this type of pleasure before, something the alpha did made him want more than ever and only for him.

“What are you waiting for?" Dean gasped impatiently, closing his eyes. Castiel looked up at him from between his legs, a small smile on his lips while watching him with hooded dark blue eyes, seeming quite amused by his impatient question.

"Just admiring the view my little omega, you have one of the prettiest little holes I have ever seen and I'm going to eat you, Dean," he replied. Deans eyes popped open and he started to squirm, his voice alone had Dean clench as more slick slipped from his hole. Castiel kept his arms locked around Deans legs near his waist keeping them steady for his mouth.

"Omega, be still," Castiel said rigidly. Wondering why his voice suddenly sounded so deep, it was barbaric… _ALPHA_… he immediately halted every movement at the sound of Cas’ alpha voice and closed his eyes once again, trusting him with everything. The submissiveness seemed to have pleased him as he hummed low in his throat. Dean wailed out when he felt his warm, wet tongue on his sensitive flesh. The feeling was so incomparable, so pleasurable, that Dean was sure he would float away, he could have stayed like that all night. Cas sure didn't seem to mind that idea too much either, he calmly and slowly massaged the tight hole with his tongue and nose, just beginning to explore.

  
Without comprehending what he was doing, Dean started to arch his hips, reaching for more of what Cas was doing with every swipe of his tongue. Cas huffed a short breath of amusement and curled his tongue making him cry out with pleasure and started to circle the tip of his cock. He stopped suddenly cocked his head to the side and looked up at Dean and put his finger over his slick polished lips, knowing Sam was still in the house and he didn't want to be interrupted. Dean nodded weakly, he smiled softly kissing the underside of his cock softly licking the soft flesh slowly eliciting a weak quiet moan from the omega. When he finally began licking his tongue directly against it, Dean cried out in pleasure. Rolling his head back and forth, his body was quickly becoming overwhelmed with the sensations. The slick coming out of him in a steady rhythm. It was no longer heat between Deans thighs, but fire. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to let it fully consume him. To see if it could be taken to higher lengths, if this is what sex felt like, he wanted to do it every single second for the rest of his existence.  
Castiel pushed his leg even further apart from the one that was currently around his shoulder spanning so that one of them was nearly over the edge of the bed. He feasted upon the wet pink flesh like a man who hadn't been fed for days. He increased the amount of attention he put on the little hole, and it was so gratifying and compelling that Dean was certain it was about to become painful. He felt a pressure begin to build deep inside of him, he started to feel uneasy, even doing this by himself he had never felt anything like this. Something inside of him was about to burst, and he started squirming, pushing Cas’ head away in reluctance that he would buck so hard he would hurt Cas, even knowing that it would have been impossible, he was so much stronger than Dean was, (_A fact that Dean loved almost as much as the man himself_.)  
  
"Cas, alpha please... please slow down, stop, something... Oh... OH! God-," Dean cried. He felt temporarily relief as Cas paused, and then suddenly he was so upset thinking that he was going to stop completely he didn't move from his position between his legs. Castiel pushed the swollen cheeks apart with his fingers, fully exposing the twitching hole to his gaze. He held Dean this way, for countless minutes on the precipice, as Dean became accustomed to the anticipation of orgasm. He gently blew on the slick covered hole, while Dean shivered in pleasure.  


"Do you honestly want me to stop, little omega?" Castiel asked sounding like there was a smile in his voice. Even though he had stopped, Dean found that the pressure inside of his body kept growing stronger. He needed to have it relieved, and he knew Cas was the only one who could give that to him.  
  
"Answer me, Omega," Castiel demanded strictly, sounding more alpha than ever before slowly but firmly dragging his tongue across the hole, leaving it resting there waiting for him to answer. "I can feel your heartbeat from here my love, you are so close, just think omega, what your feeling now is nothing compared to what it could feel like, it’s so much stronger, vital. Nearly heavenly," He whispered seductively against him and licked once again.  
  
Crying out with pleasure Dean shoved his head up and clenched the sheets so roughly that he heard them start to rip. That single lick seemed to have made him feel more primitive than ever, closer to the wolf inside him. He would go mad if Cas didn't finish what he started, and he knew exactly the moment in which Deans mind had been made up.

He made a show of glancing down, seeing that this was the first time he had been brave enough to do this, and with eyes widening at the erotic sight of his left leg resting around Cas’ shoulder. The right was bent and pressed down against the edge of the bed. He was completely exposed to him, and Castiel could see everything, his mouth dangerously close to his hole as his eyes locked with Deans. Dean nodded softly, a barely there twitch of his head that Cas had seen and his eyes went from deep blue to alpha red in seconds. He watched in shock as Cas extended his tongue and licked his swollen hole up and down from the bottom to top over his balls and to the tip of his cock, back down again, once more back up before he stated to talk.  
  
"Such a pretty pussy you have, my sweet boy. You know the words, you can have what you want you just have to ask for it omega," Cas whispered against him and he could feel every word, he quivered in anticipation of what else was to come. He looked back up at Dean, catching his absorbed gaze.  
  
"Please alpha, I need you," Cas smiled and started swirling his tongue around his hole with hard, rapid strokes spearing it in and out of him, _fucking him _with his tongue. Someone in the room was releasing high-pitched screams, the sound was so erotic it was starting to make Dean get hotter, then he realized the sound was coming from him and quickly threw his hand over his mouth, so he didn't wake up Sam. Dean felt pulses against his hole that were not there before, hearing that Castiel was throwing out moans of his own, he was enjoying what he was doing to him. Dean gripped the sheets tighter as the feelings were more intense than anything he had ever felt in his life. His hole squeezed around Cas’ tongue and he knew he could feel every movement inside of him as Dean released a long, high-pitched scream, and came all over Castiel’s tongue.

Castiel gently kissed his hole once more bringing Dean another twitch of pleasure as he did, and slowly crawled back up his body, trailing kisses along his stomach and sucking lightly as he reached the mating gland at the base of his neck. He looked over at Castiel he saw the massive tent in the sweats the hid his beautiful hard cock. He was holding Dean so tightly that he could barely move to see his face.

"What about you?" Dean whispered against his chest. He pressed his face against his hair and inhaled deeply, "Don't worry about me love, I did that just for you." Dean could hear a smile, smiled himself and burrowed deeper into the warm comforting embrace of his alpha.


End file.
